I'll walk
by SilverEyes08
Summary: It was prom night and Wendy never saw it coming as she was hit by a car. This is a story of how her and Stan deal with her paralysis. *ONE SHOT!*


Disclaimer: I don't South Park or I'll walk. South park belongs to Matt Stone and Trey parker. I'll walk belongs to Bucky covington!!

Authors Note: This is not comedy or anything like that! Some would call it fluff. I was listening to this song and just had to write this!

**_We were 18, it was prom night_**

Wendy walked down the stairs, her black dress flowing loosely over her 5'6" frame. Her hair was put up in an elegant twisted bun. She smiled as she saw Stan at the foot of the stairs, and accepted the hand he had held out. He took out a box with a corsage in it, and when Wendy saw the fresh white rose, he puts it on her wrist. It complimented Wendy's black dress nicely.

They stood there and smiled impatiently, their arms linked as Wendy's parents snapped picture after picture. After about five minutes of this Wendy interfered saying they had to go. Once the camera had been put down they quickly said their goodbyes and rushed out to Stan's car. Ignoring the sounds of Wendy's father's yells of "She had better be home by midnight!" as they drove away to the prom.

**_We had our first big fight_**

**_She said "pull this car over"_**

**_I did and then I told her_**

**_"I don't know what you are crying for"_**

Wendy and Stan pulled out of the school parking lot. Wendy had her arms crossed as she stared furiously out the window. She refused to even look at Stan as tears sprang up in her eyes. But she couldn't stop it as they started rolling down her cheeks, each one burnt her face with it's warmth. She let out a few sniffles, Stan looked over for a second at a red light and noticed she was indeed crying. He opened his mouth to speak but Wendy cut him off.

"Stan,Pull the car over." Wendy said coldly, her body starting to shake. Stan obliged, pulling the car over onto the shoulder of the road. He set the locks, he fully intended them to talk about this.

Wendy pulled at the door handle and noticed it wouldn't open. "Let me out." She demanded.

"No" he replied "We need to talk, I really don't see why you're crying Wendy."

**_I grabbed her hand and she reached for the door_**

**_She said. . ._**

Stan grabbed her hand and gripped it tightly. Wendy wriggled her arms under his grip trying to break loose. Eventually she sighed leaned back in her seat. She still wasn't going to talk to him. Not right now anyways. The words were still too fresh in her mind.

**_"I'll walk_**

**_Let go of my hand_**

**_Right now I'm hurt_**

**_And you don't understand_**

**_So just be quiet_**

**_And later we will talk_**

**_Just leave, don't worry_**

**_I'll walk"_**

Wendy looked at him, her eyes red, her nose running, and her mascara running giving her raccoon eyes and said

"Stan, let me out. I'll walk, please let go of my hand. You don't understand that I'm hurt right now. Let's just wait a little while to talk about it. Don't worry about me Stan, I'll walk the rest of the way home."

Stan reluctantly let go of her hand and unlocked the car. Wendy pulled it open and got out and slammed the door behind her. Stan sat there and watched her moving figure until it was out of sight, wondering what he had said wrong.

**_It was a dark night, a black dress_**

**_Driver never saw her around the bend_**

Wendy walked towards her house. The cold wind biting at her face making her eyes sting and tear up even more. Her house was now within sight, she quickened her pace just wanting to get home after this disaster.

She walked out into the road not even thinking about looking to see if it was clear. She saw a bright pair of headlights, heard a loud blaring horn, and felt immeasurable pain before it all went black.

Wendy woke up blinking her eyes as the readjusted to the new light. She looked around and saw she was in a hospital. She tried to get up to go see why but she couldn't. Her legs wouldn't move, she went bug eyed and started yelling frantically until a nurse came in.

"What's wrong with me?!" Wendy exclaimed. She listened as the nurse explained her paralysis from the waist down. She broke down in tears once again. This time for a much more serious reason.

**_I never will forget the call_**

**_Or driving to the hospital_**

**_Where they told me her legs still wouldn't move_**

**_I cried when I walked into her room._**

Stan lifted his head off of its resting place on the steering wheel and began to drive again. Once he was home he got out of his tuxedo and went to sleep. About an hour later Stan was awoken by his phone ringing. He rolled out of bed extremely annoyed that someone had woken him up.

"Mm hm? Yeah this is him, What? Okay…I'll be right there." Stan hung up the phone and hastily got dressed and ran out to his car, not caring that his parents were yelling at him to come back.

Stan screeched his car to a halt in the hospital parking lot. He walked in and it felt eerie. He had never liked hospitals, he walked up to the information desk. "What room is Wendy Testaburger in?" he asked

"Room 534" the woman said, Stan thanked her and ran up the stairs to her room not wanting to wait for an elevator. "532…533…Here we are!" she said He knocked on the door quietly and walked in. He saw that Wendy was asleep so he decided not to disturb her. A nurse walked in with a bag. She took an empty one off the machine she was hooked up to and put it in its place.

As the nurse was walking out of the room Stan stopped her. "What's wrong with Wendy? What happened?" he asked wanting to know why she was in this state. He looked down at her, only hours ago she had been walking towards him happy and carefree. Now she was laying unconscious in a hospital bed.

"She was walking across the street and a speeding car came and hit her. There was serious damage to her lower spinal cord. She will be able to walk again but it'll take a lot of physical therapy." She said sadly before walking out. Stan felt tears run down his face as he thought about the state Wendy was in.

Stan saw Wendy's eyes flutter open. It seemed to him she had woken up once before because the Wendy he knew wouldn't be laying there quietly. She would want to know why she was there.

**_She said. . ._**

**_"I'll walk_**

**_Please come and hold my hand_**

**_Right now I'm hurt_**

**_And I don't understand_**

**_Let's just be quiet_**

**_And later we can talk_**

**_Please stay, don't worry_**

**_I'll walk"_**

Wendy motioned for Stan to come closer. He obliged and went and stood next to her bed. She looked up at him and said

"I'll walk, Please hold my hand." Stan grabbed her hand lightly in fear of hurting her with a strong grip. "I'm in pain right now, I don't understand. Let's just not talk right now. We can later, please stay with me. Don't worry Stan, I'll walk" she said before losing energy and falling back to sleep. Stan never let go of her hand.

**_I held her hand through everything_**

**_The weeks and months of therapy_**

It was 6 weeks later, Wendy wheeled herself into the Physical Recovery unit as Stan walked in behind her. They spent the hour working on her leg strength, She wasn't quite strong enough to walk yet. At the end of the session the two of them went home.

Spring rolled into summer, Summer became Fall. It had been 6 months since the accident. Stan and Wendy came into the Physical recovery unit for one of Wendy's final sessions. She had gathered the strength to walk across the room and back. Her walking was still slow but it was getting better with time. Stan held her hand as she walked unstably back to her wheelchair.

**_And I held her hand and asked her to be my bride_**

Stan bent down on one knee and reached into his jean pocket and pulled out a little black ring box he opened it and inside was a silver band with a small diamond in it.. He smiled and says "I know this isn't the most romantic way to do it but will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Wendy exclaimed as Stan slipped the ring on her finger. They came out of the Physical Recovery unit holding hands and smiling. The diamond glittering on Wendy's ring finger.

**_She's dreamed from a little girl_**

**_To have her daddy bring her down the aisle._**

It was Wendy's wedding day. Stan had proposed to her three months ago and it was now December. Snow swirled around outside the window as she got ready. Her walking had greatly improved but she still needed a wheelchair for long trips and things like that.

Wendy thought back to her dreams of her wedding of when she was a little girl. She had imagined a big extravagant spring wedding. Wearing a huge white dress with a long train and a big elegant veil.

It was nothing like that, they had decided together for a small wedding. Her dress wasn't heavy, it was less stress on her legs this way. She was going to walk down the aisle, not wheel, not stagger, she was going to **walk.**

**_So from her wheelchair she looks up at him and smiles_**

**_and says. . ._**

**_"I'll walk_**

**_Please hold my hand_**

**_I know that this will hurt_**

**_I know you understand_**

**_Please, Daddy don't cry_**

**_This is already hard_**

**_Let's go, don't worry_**

**_I'll walk"_**

Wendy rested in her wheelchair as the mothers were being seated. She saw her father looking at her. She looked up at him, smiled, and said "I'll walk, I'll need your help, I know that it'll hurt. But I know you understand. Please don't cry dad, this is hard enough already." She realized it was time for her walk down the aisle. She pushed herself up out of the wheelchair and grabbed her fathers arm. "It's time, let's go, don't worry…I'll walk." She said

Together they walked up the aisle. Stan couldn't quit staring at her, she was beautiful. The way she was walking anyone who didn't know her wouldn't believe she had been hit by a car.

The ceremony took place, by the time it was over there wasn't a dry eye in the church. "You may now kiss the bride." The preacher said. They leaned in and kissed. Kyle and Bebe were the first to clap. As the kiss ended the church was nearly shaking with applause.

"May I introduce to you, Mr. and Mrs. Stanley Marsh." The preacher said. Stan Kissed his wife, picked her up, and carried her down the aisle. Wendy got back in her wheelchair as they went to the Reception.

Three years later Stan was in another wedding. Kyle had finally decided to take the plunge. He met a nice girl named Kelly and they had clicked instantly. He looked down at his heavily pregnant wife and smiled. She had long since needed her wheelchair to get around and he was thankful for that everyday.

Authors Note: Was it any good? Any way I can improve it? Please tell me by clicking the little purple-blue button and reviewing!


End file.
